1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to connectivity inference of detected Internet Protocol (IP) devices in a network.
2. Background Art
Commonly, network management systems discover unmanaged devices in the network. These devices, which are primarily host devices (e.g., end systems, servers, etc.), are typically not enabled for SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol) or CLI (command line interface) access by the network management system. This makes it difficult for network management systems to identify the connectivity information of these devices, which is necessary to generate complete network diagrams or to perform modeling studies, for example. Additionally, if dynamic address assignment (e.g., Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP)) is configured, the IP addresses of these unmanaged devices change regularly, further complicating the problem.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods, systems, and computer program products to determine the link and connectivity information of discovered unmanaged devices in a network.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.